Hot Wheels
Hot Wheels is a brand name used for many of Mattel's diecast vehicle product lines and was introduced to the public in 1968. ''Star Trek'' association Mattel, one of the world's largest toy makers, announced that it had acquired licensing to produce merchandise based on the Star Trek franchise in 2008. Including repaints, a total of twenty diecast metal and ABS plastic ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures have been released under the brand since 2009. Each ship was said to be in "1:50-scale" (in reference to diecast automobile scales), measured from ten to twenty centimeters in length, and included an adjustable plastic stand. Six smaller "1:64-scale" versions of the were also released between 2013 and 2019. Two versions of the "1:64-scale" model and thirteen 1:64-scale Star Trek-themed wheeled vehicles were also retailed. 1:50-scale Star Trek releases Series 1 Released in * * * [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant NCC-1864]] * Klingon Bird-of-Prey Released in * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 alternate reality)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] (alternate reality) File:Mattel S1 Hot Wheels Enterprise-D.jpg|USS Enterprise-D File:Mattel S1 Hot Wheels Enterprise refit.jpg|USS Enterprise (refit) File:Mattel S1 Hot Wheels Reliant.jpg|USS Reliant File:Mattel S1 Hot Wheels KBoP.jpg|Klingon Bird-of-Prey File:Mattel S1 Hot Wheels Enterprise 2009.jpg|USS Enterprise (alternate reality) File:TrekHotWheelsS1JJEntloose.jpg|USS Enterprise (alternate reality): prototype (L) production ® File:TrekHotWheelsProtos.jpg|Series 1 prototypes File:TrekHotWheelsboxS1.jpg|Series 1 packaged ships File:TrekHotWheelsmislabelledrefit.jpg|Mis-labeled USS Enterprise (refit) 2009 San Diego Comic-Con exclusive Hot Wheels released its first Star Trek convention exclusive at the 2009 San Diego Comic-Con International. Limited quantities were also sold to non-attendees on Mattel's official website. Released on * – "undergoing refit" deco in partially-transparent spacedock display case File:TrekHotWheelsSDCCloose.jpg|USS Enterprise (refit) File:TrekHotWheelsSDCCbox.jpg|USS Enterprise (refit) with spacedock case and packaging File:Hot Wheels SDCC USS Enterprise prototype.jpg|USS Enterprise (refit) and spacedock case prototypes Series 2 Released in * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 alternate reality)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] (alternate reality) – "battle damaged" repaint * – "battle damaged" repaint * – re-release of first version * [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant NCC-1864]] – "battle damaged" repaint * Klingon Bird-of-Prey – "battle damaged" repaint File:Mattel S2 Hot Wheels BD Enterprise 2009.jpg|Battle-damaged USS Enterprise (alternate reality) File:Mattel S2 Hot Wheels BD Enterprise-D.jpg|USS Enterprise-D File:Mattel S1 Hot Wheels Enterprise refit.jpg|USS Enterprise (refit) File:Mattel S2 Hot Wheels BD Reliant.jpg|Battle-damaged USS Reliant File:Mattel S2 Hot Wheels BD KBoP.jpg|Battle-damaged Klingon Bird-of-Prey File:TrekHotWheelsboxS2.jpg|Series 2 packaged ships Series 3 This series was released as six-ship set bundled with the Star Trek Scene It? Ultimate Fan Pack Limited Edition game and was retailed exclusively by in North America. Released in * * (''TOS'') * – "battle damaged" repaint * – USS Reliant repaint * [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty Klingon Bird-of-Prey]] – "battle damaged" repaint * Narada File:Mattel S3 Hot Wheels Enterprise NX-01.jpg|''Enterprise'' NX-01 File:Mattel S3 Hot Wheels Enterprise.jpg|USS Enterprise (TOS) File:Mattel S3 Hot Wheels Enterprise-A.jpg|USS Enterprise-A File:Mattel S3 Hot Wheels Saratoga.jpg|USS Saratoga File:Mattel S3 Hot Wheels Bounty KBoP.jpg|HMS Bounty File:Mattel S3 Hot Wheels Narada.jpg|''Narada'' File:Hot Wheels Narada prototype.jpg|''Narada'' prototype at SDCC 2009 File:Hot Wheels S3 Bounty 1701-A detail.jpg|HMS Bounty hull markings and USS Enterprise-A hull File:TrekHotWheelsS3boxedindiv.jpg|Series 3 packaged ships Series 4 Released in * [[USS Excelsior|USS ''Excelsior NCC-2000]] * [[USS Kelvin|USS Kelvin NCC-0514]] * * Klingon Bird-of-Prey (D4 class) File:Mattel S4 Hot Wheels Excelsior.jpg|USS Excelsior File:Mattel S4 Hot Wheels Kelvin.jpg|USS Kelvin File:Mattel S4 Hot Wheels Vengeance.jpg|USS Vengeance File:Mattel S4 Hot Wheels D4 Class KBoP.jpg|D4 class Klingon patrol ship File:Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 4 packaged ships.jpg|Series 4 packaged ships ''Star Trek Into Darkness'' Blu-ray premium Paramount Home Entertainment's -exclusive SteelBook Blu-ray release of included the USS Vengeance model as a retailer premium. also retailed the model with the limited edition (of 4000) exclusive SteelBook version of the Blu-ray 3D. Released in * File:Walmart exclusive STID BR with HW Vengeance.jpg|Walmart Star Trek Into Darkness (Blu-ray) with USS ''Vengeance File:STID 3D Play.com giftset.jpg|Play.com Star Trek Into Darkness (Blu-ray 3D) with USS Vengeance File:Hot Wheels USS Vengeance Blu-ray premium.jpg|Packaged USS Vengeance Blu-ray premium Notes * When first released, the Series 1 USS Enterprise (refit) had "USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A" erroneously printed on its packaging. This packaging was subsequently corrected for Series 1 wave revisions and Series 2. The Series 3 USS Enterprise-A is correctly identified on the model's hull and on its packaging. * The USS Enterprise (alternate reality) prototype was mistakenly produced with red bussard collectors causing a four month release delay for the first production version of the ship. The color was corrected to blue before retail release. * The Enterprise NX-01's individual packaging erroneously identified the ship as the "USS Enterprise NX-01". However, the ship is identified correctly on the outer packaging of the Ultimate Fan Pack. * Information on the packaging of the USS Saratoga erroneously describes the seen on . The registry number "NCC-1867" was printed on the model's hull but this registry number was incorrect for any incarnation of the ship. The correct registry (NCC-1887) was correctly printed on the packaging. * The Series 4 D4 class Klingon patrol ship was packaged as a "Klingon Bird-of-Prey" but this designation for the ship was not explicitly stated in the 2013 film. 1:64-scale Star Trek releases USS Enterprise Hot Wheels released a smaller version of the alternate reality's in its 7.5 cm "1:64-scale" mainline "HW Imagination Future Fleet" series in February 2013. A "battle damaged" repaint was released in the same series in June 2013. The first version of the ship was also re-released in the 2015 mainline "HW City Space Team" series, and a version with a slightly grayer basecoat was retailed in the 2019 mainline "HW Screen Time" series. Another version of this casting with a more detailed paint deco premiered in November 2013 in the first wave of the 2014 "Retro Entertainment" line. A second "premium" version of the ship was released in the second wave of the 2016 "Entertainment" series, but without painted pennants on the secondary hull, unlike the 2014 release.http://www.hotwheelscollectors.com/news/2016-hot-wheels-entertainment-series Another premium "Replica Entertainment" version was slated for release in November 2017 but did not reach retail. File:Hot Wheels Imagination 2013 USS Enterprise loose.jpg|2013 HW Imagination and 2015 HW City File:Hot Wheels Imagination BD USS Enterprise loose.jpg|2013 HW Imagination battle damaged File:Hot Wheels 2014 Retro Entertainment USS Enterprise.jpg|2014 Retro Entertainment File:HW 2016 Entertainment USS Enterprise.jpg|2016 Entertainment File:2019 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise.jpg|2019 HW Screen Time File:Hot Wheels 2013 Imagination USS Enterprise.jpg|Packaged 2013 HW Imagination File:Hot Wheels BD Imagination USS Enterprise.jpg|Packaged 2013 HW Imagination battle damaged File:HW City 2015 USS Enterprise.jpg|Packaged 2015 HW City File:Hot Wheels 2019 USS Enterprise.jpg|Packaged 2019 HW Screen Time File:Hot Wheels Retro Entertainmant USS Enterprise.jpg|Packaged 2014 Retro Entertainment File:Hot Wheels 2016 Entertainment USS Enterprise.jpg|Packaged 2016 Entertainment USS Vengeance "1:64-scale" versions of the were released in the 2014 "HW City Planet Heroes" and 2019 "HW Screen Time" mainline series. Displaying more contrast than the 2014 version, the 2019 release's saucer detailing was painted in a lighter grey, while the rest of the ship was cast in a slightly darker grey. File:Hot Wheels 2014 HW City USS Vengeance.jpg|2014 HW City File:Hot Wheels 2019 Screen Time USS Vengeance displayed.jpg|2019 HW Screen Time File:HW 2014 USS Vengeance packaged.jpg|Packaged 2014 HW City File:Hot Wheels 2019 Screen Time USS Vengeance.jpg|Packaged 2019 HW Screen Time Pop Culture vehicles Six 1:64-scale diecast wheeled vehicles were released as part of Hot Wheels' 2014 "Pop Culture" line. These vehicles and their packaging featured artwork based on Gold Key's classic Star Trek comics. Six more vehicles featuring packaging and vehicle artwork rendered in a more photo-realistic style premiered at retail in February 2016. 2014 releases * Captain Kirk '49 Ford C.O.E. * Spock '59 Chevy Delivery * Dr. McCoy '38 Dodge Airflow * Sulu Midnight Otto * Scotty Custom '52 Chevy * Lt. Uhura '88 Jeep Wagoneer File:Hot Wheels Pop Culture 2014 Star Trek vehicles.jpg|2014 Pop Culture Star Trek vehicle promo File:Hot Wheels Pop Culture Star Trek vehicles 2.jpg|2014 Pop Culture Star Trek vehicles File:Hot Wheels Pop Culture 2014 Star Trek packaged.jpg|Packaged 2014 Pop Culture Star Trek vehicles 2016 releases * Captain Kirk Quick D-Livery * Spock Deco Delivery * Dr. McCoy Volkswagen T1 Panel Bus * Scotty Baja Breaker * Sulu '70 Chevelle Delivery * Lt. Uhura Ford Transit Supervan File:Hot Wheels 2016 Star Trek Pop Culture.jpg|2016 Pop Culture vehicle promo File:Hot Wheels 2016 Star Trek Pop Culture vehicles.jpg|2016 Pop Culture vehicles File:Hot Wheels Pop Culture 2016 Star Trek packaged.jpg|Packaged 2016 Pop Culture vehicles 2016 San Diego Comic-Con exclusive Hot Wheels released its second Star Trek convention exclusive, a figure and vehicle in a display case, at the San Diego Comic-Con International between 21-25 July 2016. It was closely based on the iconic photograph of a costumed Leonard Nimoy who was pictured leaning against his then-new car, adjacent to the Desilu Star Trek soundstages. Limited quantities were also made available for sale to non-attendees on Mattel's official collector site.http://io9.gizmodo.com/a-tiny-spock-leaning-on-a-1964-buick-riviera-is-the-bes-1781245950 * Spock '64 Buick Riviera File:HW Spock 64 Buick Riviera SDCC 2016 exclusive.jpg|2016 SDCC exclusive Spock '64 Buick Riviera File:HW SDCC Spock 64 Riviera packaging.jpg|Packaging File:HW SDCC Spock 64 Riviera promo.jpg|Promo Notes * The Mattel Design Center produced SLA prototypes for a 41 to 45 mm-long Hot Wheels starship line in 2003. The company considered selling diecast versions of the ships in 2-packs, alongside their 1:64 wheeled vehicle offerings, but this line was never licensed or produced. * Mattel toy designer Neal Smith created Assimilation, a mixed-media Borg cube sculpture with a hull principally constructed from Hot Wheels die-cast vehicles, which debuted at the Star Trek: 50 Artists 50 Years exhibition in 2016. File:Hot Wheels USS Voyager and USS Defiant prototypes.jpg|Unproduced and prototypes File:Hot Wheels Assimilation sculpture by Neal Smith.jpg|Neal Smith's Assimilation Borg cube sculpture See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits External links * HotWheels.com – official Hot Wheels site * MattyCollector.com – Mattel's official collector site * Category:Collectible companies